


Sharing Blanket

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, IzuAn, Knights in the omake tho, Stormy day fluff, finally Izumi not really being a kimo jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Izumi noticed Anzu was shivering because of the loud thunders outside, so he offered her a spot beside him. She practically jumped to his chest, though.“If you are scared, say that you are scared. If you are tired, say that you are tired. No one’s gonna hate you for saying the truth.”Just the two sharing comfort together, wrapped in warm blanket.From the prompt "Spending time together on rainy day" in prompt generator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IzuAn is one of my favorite pair, but it was so hard to make fic about them hhhhh Izumi is a jerk but i still love him  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

It was late after school when Izumi found Anzu alone in Knights training room, he couldn't go home because of the hard rain. He casually put his bag on the table. Thunders were really loud outside, he groaned. Looked like the storm is coming. The students who’re still at school now would be trapped here until tomorrow for the worst, including him.

Came another loud thunder that made even Izumi shook, but the feminine shriek behind him caught his attention. 

He glanced at Anzu, his eyes widened when he noticed she was shivering while hugging her knees on the sofa.

“Hey,” he called. “You are scared, aren’t you?”

Anzu didn’t respond, she just kept shivering like a new-born cat. Izumi sighed, he always knew that Anzu is stubborn—not that he’s in place to call her that, though. That girl always tried to stand alone, kept ignoring her limit and eventually broke herself just to help others, it was annoying to see.

He hummed, walking away somewhere to get something, not long he came back with a blanket in hand. Anzu raised a brow in confusion but Izumi didn’t pay any mind to it. He just wrapped the blanket around him and then sat beside her. He sat there, keeping the warmth all to himself. 

She looked at him with hint of disbelief.

“What?” he asked when he noticed her stare. “You are not scared, right? Just search for another blanket by yourself, alright? Did you think I will share with you? Not a chance if you are not Yuu-kun~” he mocked.

She frowned. 

Anzu knew that Izumi Sena is always rude to everyone except Yuuki Makoto, but for him to selfishly keeping the blanket alone beside a girl who was shivering is way too rude. 

“How nice of you, senpai.” She grunted sarcastically, but the windows rattled because of thunder making her startled. “HIIH!”

“Too scared to move? How cute. Can’t help it then,” Izumi smirked. He then spread his arm to open a spot beside him, “You are scared. Come here, you will feel safer.”

She eyed him suspiciously, Izumi groaned in annoyance. “You are reaaaally annoooying. I’m not that cruel, y’know? Hurry up, come here before I change my mind.”

She hesitated for a bit, before another loud thunder making her practically jumped towards his chest. Izumi was surprised when Anzu grasped his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest, he was almost sure that red had tinted his cheeks by the sudden contact but he quickly regained his composure. 

Izumi gently wrapped the blanket around them both. Weirdly, maybe because they were too close he could feel her breathing ragged and her heart beat raced. Thinking how fragile she looked right now in his arms, his hand stroked her back in soothing manner to calm her down.

Normally he wouldn’t want to do this to anyone, except Yuu-kun, that’s for sure. Strange enough, it turned out that he had soft spot for this certain girl who’s always helping his unit.

Well, not just his unit actually. She always tried to help anyone, she should learn to say no sometimes if she didn’t want to break herself.

“You should try to be more honest with yourself, you know?” He said after Anzu had calmed down.

“What do you mean?” she asked, still having her head on Izumi’s chest without any intention to move. It was warm and somehow comfortable. He was right, she felt safe.

“If you are scared, say that you are scared. If you are tired, say that you are tired. No one’s gonna hate you for saying the truth.” He still had his hand on her back, from his tone she knew that he was sincere telling her this. “If you are not going to say anything, how would people know? It will only lead to stupid misunderstanding, you see.”

Anzu hummed, “ Is it from your personal experience?” 

“What are you asking? That’s hella annoying. I’m just smart and wise.”

She noticed Izumi twitched, so it was really from his personal experience. Anzu giggled a bit.

“Why are you laughing now? Scary.”

“I think you need to be honest with yourself more than me, Sena-senpai.” 

“Haa?”

She felt sleepy, really sleepy because of the comforting warmth. She didn’t really aware anymore but she reached out to touch his face, making the older guy startled. “Because after all even if you acted like you don’t care all the time, the truth is you care for everyone in Knights, right?”

Anzu smiled sincerely while her thumb drawing a small circle on his cheek. After having said that she yawned, then nuzzled closer towards him, “I think I’m gonna sleep for a bit.”

“Thank you.”

Izumi didn’t have the chance to say anything before the girl fell to her slumber.

“Don’t just go saying what you want to say and then sleep, stupid Anzu.” Izumi pinched her cheek in annoyance, not too harsh so she wouldn’t wake up. “It was annoying as hell.”

Looking at her peaceful sleeping face right now, he felt like he got this butterfly in his stomach, it was gross. Izumi frowned, he didn’t like this lame adolescence feelings, not at all.

“Well then , I guess it can’t be helped.” He leaned in to land a soft peck on her forehead. “Good night, Anzu.”

They slept peacefully, sharing warmth under the blanket. For the first time in a long time, Anzu could get a really nice sleep even in stormy night.  
.

.

.

.  
“Araa~araa~”

“O-ONEESAMA!?? WHAT DID HE DO TO ONEESAMA?”

“That’s cheating, Secchan~ I want to sleep with Anzu too.”

“WAHAHAHAHA, WAY TO GO SENA!! LET ME JOIN TOO!!!”

“Shhhh, don't!! We should stay away from here, kids~ Come on, listen to oneechan and give space for both of them for now.”

“You just took a pic though, Natchan.”

“We need it to blackmail Izumi-chan sometime, don’t you think~?”


End file.
